Stiles' Mother (The Living's Burden)
by Slam'in Burst
Summary: AU version of Stiles' mother, suggest that he's supernatural and leaves a lot to the imagination but was just for fun. also suggest that the sheriff is not Stiles' father. (Fun Fact: I used this in as an English assignment in high school and didn't get in trouble) Just a one shot I wrote back in 2015 that I decided could finally see the light of day. Cossposted on Ao3


Tears. Those little beads of saline water leaking from the ducts of the windows leading to a broken soul. The eyes that lead to the very depths of your emotions, you can always put up a front, always hide how you truly feel in every way, except for the eyes. Most say that the prettiest eyes you see have shed the most tears, maybe it's because of all of the pain they have been through finally gives them something for all of their suffering. All of those nights of agony, the silent pain coursing through them during the day, nothing of which can be truly stopped. All of those sayings that I had once thought silly, finally were starting to make sense.

*Those with the prettiest eyes, have shed the most tears. Those with the prettiest smiles, hide the deepest secrets. Those with kindest hearts, have felt the most pain.* And now, I am able to add on to this list, silently yet rapidly becoming what I had thought was all a big cheesy quote. To this I add "Those who have the strongest soul, are the most broken.", all but a slight whisper from my breath. The light perspiration floating across my field of vision until it slowly evaporated into a clear mist.

With my cheek lightly pressed against the white blanketed earth, glossing aqua marine green eyes focusing on the trees and silhouette within. Light, glistening flakes drifting past my vision, a stark contrast against his dark-shadowed form. With light steps that are like that of a prowling animal. "Quiescere. Somni." His low, husky voice smoothly flows through me, compelling me to obey. Keep calm, sleep; keep quiet, sleep. All of it slowly courses through me, my mind becoming numb by the fourth repetition.

A light whipping of the wind seems to surround me like a gentle breath of a mother caressing its child. Small wisps of my dark ebony hair falling to my face, some of which have a light coating of a dark red, sticky substance. Focusing upon this one aspect, small flashes come back to me. Blurred faces comforting me, the gruff voice of the man in front of me now compelling me to see things his way, my brother-no; my son, standing in front of our blurred black wooden two-story home.

His small, sweet smile adorning his five-year old face, little cheeks and all. His bubbling little laugh ringing through my ears as a bright glimmer seems to flicker across my lidded vision. Soft little whimpers finally reaching my ears. Opening my eyes to the sight of my precious little baby kneeling before me. Big fat crocodile tears running down his reddened face, a little dribble of snot running from his nose.

Reaching out with my pale hand, painted red as if I had eaten a pomegranate, and lightly stroke his cheek. "Shh baby. I love you, be a good boy okay?" I tried to say comfortingly towards the one constant in my life, my anchor. "Gemin," "N-no." his dark hair flew across his forehead as he shook his head in denial. "Momma" he weakly whispered, staring at the ground, once white slowly turning a deep rose red around me. My white shirt and ripped jeans seemingly taking on the same color.

Taking a quick look across all that was in visibility, my breath hitched. There, behind my baby, with that same sickening grin as just a few hours before stood the man who caused this, and was about to cause more. The sick and psychotic gleam in his almost black piercing eyes, his once handsome features twisting and morphing back to who he truly is.

His body began to shake , bones moving and sliding into new position. Hunching over, body coiled to pounce, starting to look more beast than man. He set his eyes upon my baby, looking with a sick hunger. "No." That's all I can say, the more certain he looks, the more I seem to build up this warm force within me. "No." My voice is becoming stronger, louder. raising my head, I willed something anything to stop him. Just as he jumped a guttural yell came out of me, "NO!"

Suddenly, like a puppet with his strings yanked, he flew clear across the clearing. The only thing stopping being his whole being crashing against large oak. Head cracking against the hard trunk, something in his eyes seem to dim, and then, they're dull. A black clouding to dead, stormy grey. Gemin, his tiny little face filling my vision once more, hugged me as tight as he could. "I love you baby." I whispered to his ear, a promise and a reminder more than anything.

"I-I love you M-Momma." he brokenly whispered back. "I'll be back." My vision rimmed black, eyes finally dropping to the sound of my baby lying with me to sleep. and then;

There was black. DUN DUN DUN!


End file.
